To Complete Them
by MuseGirltheauthor
Summary: Anubis and Anput were not quite complete, they were missing the memories that they needed the most, of each other. Mentions of Ra, Bes/Tawaret, and the Kane siblings.


**This may require some explanation. Okay, Anput was Anubis's wife in older myths that isn't commonly known. She was his female aspect who created herself and all the titles mentioned in the first paragraph relate to her. Now, I know she was never mentioned officially in The Kane Chronicles, but I believe she and her daughter, Kebechet the goddess of purification and water used to aid Anubis in the embalming process, were a couple of the minor gods who were lost to Sunny Acres. Which is weirdly the name of my grandfather's retirement home but that's not really relevant. Anyway, Annie probably doesn't remember her because of the way people believed in him without his wife and daughter. This oneshot explores the idea of this and mentions the exit of Ra and Bes going to Sunny Acres after Khonsu eats his ren. Warning, this may be a little depressing.**

* * *

><p>Anput was just as much a goddess as Isis, Bast or Tawaret. She was the Mother of Light, Lady of the Holy Land, Lady of Magic, Lady of Truth, Lady of Heaven, Lady of the Circle, She Who Protects, and Queen of the Starry Heavens. She was a mother and consort. If only she could remember that. Right now, she was no better than Ra was before the Kanes freed him. Feeble, unknowing of her power and most of all unknowing of whom she was and stood for.<p>

She always had a certain grace and poise as once shown by sleek black robes and kohl decorating her once lively eyes. Now they were wrinkled and worn. With her jackal head she reigned her small sphere of power like it was a whole world in its own. It was shared with a man she once knew and perhaps even loved greatly. He was remembered, unlike her, so he still had most of his memories intact based on what the magicians of the present and earlier past recalled. His spouse and daughter were not one of them.

The only thing she could do is rock back and forth in that old rickety rocking chair occasionally muttering, 'jackals', 'guard', 'life', or 'feather'. Like the rest of the gods there, she was no longer worshipped or appreciated. And they rarely got a taste of the glory of what they used to be. _Creak, creak, creak_, the rhythmic pattern of the chair that serves as the former queen's throne. It synchronizes with the flow of content routine that has been built over the centuries.

Her chair sometimes changes positions and she is facing a younger goddess. Her robes that were once pure white were now a dingy tan. Her head was of a snake's with black scales and she would always blink while shaking her hands. Anput liked this goddess for some reason but she couldn't figure out why. She just felt a connection was there. That day, it was away from the fidgeting goddess and facing the desk Tawaret, their care-giver worked at.

The door opens. The door hasn't opened for many years. Yet the forgetful still remained unaffected for the most part. Anput lazily scans the room as if some of her past was trying to break free from the binds of her over-shadowed existence. New people have invaded the humdrum of Sunny Acres. For a moment, her dull eyes lock on the image of a black dagger. She knows this, but has no clue how or what it truly means.

The visitors are rushed away as suddenly as they came leaving Anput to easily fade back into the obscurity of ignorance. Meanwhile, the people are learning about what the residents here are and why they are here. They seem surprised that so many gods exist, that they were just never remembered like Horus or Thoth. But Ra was an exception. His retirement was forced by a spiteful, power-hungry goddess. Another memory buried for the dwellers of Sunny Acres Assisted-Living Community.

The group returned with another. One of them, only much livelier and somehow godlier than they ever were. It was the glorious Ra. Most of those who looked at the former king of the gods were taken by the slight glimmer of power that broke through the surface of his decrepit form. A hope sparked in the air. Maybe it was time they were able to start leaving.

If only that was really true.

* * *

><p>The ugly one from the group returned. He was a beast of a man, putting the ugly in the suit he donned with 'dwarf' pride. Now he and Anput were one in the same. Lost to the world, a great part of them stolen, and arguably both by force. The goddess in charge of caring for them is crushed at the sight of his soulless dark eyes. She blinks back tears while she shakily shows him around.<p>

The dwarf finally settles down on a couch across from Anput that is out of view of the hippo goddess on the order of 'it hurting less to see'. He gazes at her, unable to form words. She herself has become mute, so the exchange isn't very fulfilling. But they had an understanding of not understanding. Another person that fits the mold of stolen power is looking at the other. And now all they can do is wait, wait, and wait…

* * *

><p>Anubis's hardened brown eyes scanned his land. The death deity should be expecting more souls to come to be judged. This is a war now after all. But something just isn't complete besides the absence of spirits. He has had this feeling more recently than he ever had before. There was just an imbalance that wasn't properly filled.<p>

Occasionally, his subconscious allows him to guess what needs to be done to feel less empty through buried tales that surface.

'_Anubis, I am your female equal. Tell me what is troubling you.' The woman in black persuades. _

'_Nothing is troubling me, wife. The time just keeps moving while you…' _

'_I will not be effected. I am a great goddess and your love. Nothing could ever stop us,' she assures, pressing her lips to his gently. The argument ceased from there._

_It's truly a shame_, he ponders, _it seems like it did effect this woman_. His mind wandered, hinting at another abandoned part of his full past.

'_Father, father!' The young girl with a snake head shouts with glee. 'I have gotten the water to aid in the ceremony!' Her speech is slurred through her viper tongue. She is clearly eager to please at such a young age of immortality. _

_The older god before her nods in approval. 'Serve it to the pharaoh while I complete the process, Kebechet.' This supposed Kebechet doesn't wait for any further directions before pouring liquid into the body, muttering a spell of some sorts. _

_Once the body departs, the girl smiles, prideful. 'I did a good job father?' She asks to confirm her own beliefs. _

'_Yes and you will continue to do a good job as long as you assist me in the process.' _

'_Of course father. I would never displease you,' she swore, smiling._

These visions would probably warm the heart of a mortal or more humanistic god, but Anubis could only treat them with bitterness. It was the resentment of not being able to give those thoughts a place in his mind. Instead he once again let it fade away into the barely existent air of the Duat. Maybe one day, he would be complete again with the memories and _them_.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I hoped this somewhat depressed all of you. And that you still enjoyed it. Leave a casual review about it if you want because I will be more than happy to read it and what you likeddisliked. Peace off.**


End file.
